Using Words
by Mello's Favorite Reject
Summary: For Mello and Matt, words did not come easy; in fact, depending on what was said, words got in the way… RATED M OneShot Dedicated To CatatonicVanity


**Title:** Using Words

**Summary:** For Mello and Matt, words did not come easy; in fact, depending on what was said, words got in the way… OneShot [RATED M]

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note or anything that may be referenced.

**Author's Note:** DEADICATED TO MY SAUCE (CatatonicVanity).

**Special Thanks: **VinnyJimmy was a lot of help when I got stuck on how to write the smutt. Talking to her was a great source of inspiration.

* * *

**The latter half of this fic deals with the Jinx Game (which I don't own). If you are unfamiliar with this, please read this little tidbit before you proceed with the fic. Thank you.**

_The Jinx Game._

_Everyone is a player, even if they do not wish to be._

_The game is constantly in play, even when no player is aware of it._

_There is no set number to limit players, and the game is eternal._

_If two or more people say something in unison, regardless to what it may be, and one person were to yell: "JINX!" then the other person is bound to Silence, meaning he or she is unable to talk, write, make noise, or give off any form of communication to anyone whatsoever, no matter the circumstance. _

_If the Jinxed player is caught disobeying the rule of Silence, he or she is punished with a punch from ANYONE who catches the defiance._

_(If both players shout "JINX" at the same time, a "DOUBLE JINX" must be called. If that is also called in unison, then it is upgraded to a "TRIPLE JINX," etc.)_

_A single term to be Jinxed has no set time to last. _

_A Jinx can only be broken by having someone say the Jinxed person's name Three Times while being face-to-face. It does not have to be consecutive but each chant of the name must be within a reasonable amount of time. (Again, there is no real set amount of time.) [And, I know that technically a name is supposed to be used, but for the fic's sake, aliases will work as well.]_

_ALSO, I DO NOT RECOMMEND PLAYING THE JINX GAME WITH A SORE LOSER… (OR WITH SOMEONE WHO PUNCHES HARDER THAN YOU.)_

**FYI: Now that you are familiar with the Jinx Game that will later come into effect, keep on the lookout for numbers (1) (2) and (3); that is how I will keep count of how many times the name is said, just so ya don't lost or have to focus too hard to follow.**

…

* * *

Two boys. A fourteen year old blonde and a thirteen year old redhead. They sat across from one another in a darkened room, lit only by a single candlelight. It was cold outside, so they were grateful to be indoors, especially at this late hour. Why is this such an important detail? The reason is simple. On most nights, rather than tucking themselves away and preparing for slumber, they were tiptoeing their way to the first floor, last room down the hall and to the left of the main corridor; there was hardly any traffic in at such an hour, and the two would usually sneak out to just… play in the rain. Because it rained all the time, it seemed.

And the only way to get away from the dreary weather… was to embrace it.

The blonde would run around in his bare feet, splashing in puddles and loving the feel of the water hitting his face as he looked skywards. There was something incredibly surreal about being outside at night, in the rain, feeling icy wetness bit at your skin. He loved it, every bit of it… But then his attention would eventually find his redheaded companion, whom would be standing beneath a tree with his head lowered and his arms wrapped around himself.

"Matt, c'mon. Play with me," the blonde motioned with a wave of his hand, trying to coax the other boy to join him.

The redhead, Matt, simply shook his head and slouched against the trunk of the tree.

"Matt, it's fun. Really." He tried again to persuade the other, jumping into a rather large puddle and laughing as the water splashed up his legs. He whooped at the feeling and kicked his feet through the surprisingly deep tarn. "A little water never hurt anyone. Play with me, c'mon!"

The blonde stared at the redhead, noticing the smallest movement of lips.

"If you wanna say something, then say it," the blonde teen said, taking on an exasperated tone. He just wanted enjoy the rain, and his lamebrain buddy was killing his good mood.

A small sigh escaped pale lips and the redhead spoke up. "Hypothermia. Caused by cold water, dipshit. People die from it all the time."

And rage filled the blonde. He bawled his hands into fists and narrowed his eyes. "What did you call me?" He wouldn't wait for an answer; instead, he'd lunge forward and his fist would connect with… the trunk of the tree?

The redhead had skillfully dodged the blow, a slight spark of amusement shining in his eyes. "I was only kidding, Mello," said the redhead, forcing back a chuckle as he lessened the gap between himself and the blonde. "You okay? D'ya hurt your hand?"

By now, Mello had moved away from the tree and was inspecting his already-bruising knuckles. "You dirty bastard," he murmured, a manic grin crawling across his face as he went in for another hit, finally landing a blow to the redhead's jaw.

Matt's head whipped back with the force of the hit, but he quickly regained composure, tackling his longtime friend and pinning him to the ground.

The rain continued to fall and lighting struck in the distance. And Matt smiled at Mello. And Mello looked into a set of green eyes, searching for something he wasn't quite sure of.

"You're my best friend, Mello, y'know that? You… push me… to do things… that I wouldn't normally do."

"And you're my best friend too, Matt. You put up with my shit and go along with all my shenanigans."

The two stared at each other for a long time before Matt awkwardly retracted himself from the blonde and stood up; he ran a hand through his hair and slicked his hair back to remove it from his face. His eyes looked skyward, and he smiled. Mello got up next, tucking a strand of his own hair behind his ear before observing his redheaded friend.

"Matt, let's go in. You'll get sick if we stay out here too long."

"Yeah, Mells. Good idea."

And with that, they headed inside, stripped themselves of their wet clothes, and got into dry nightwear.

…

But tonight was not a night of playing in the rain and making small talk. No. Tonight was a night of remembrance. In the dark they sat, listening to the sounds of rain hitting against the window pane and staring into the flickering flame of the candle that lay between them.

"So… are you feeling alright?" asked Mello, knowing all too well of his friend's pain.

Matt gave a hesitant nod. "Yeah, I think so. It's been five years, but… the sadness is still there, y'know?"

Mello appeared thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "I know you miss your mom, but… you can't hold onto her forever. She's not holding onto you, so just… let her go. There's so much in this world you've yet to experience." He paused before picking up the candle and walking to the window. He stood in front of it and stared at the torrential droplets. "Look at the rain, Matty. C'mon, look with me."

Without the slightest hint of reluctance, Matt got up and joined Mello in looking out the window. "It's pouring," he said softly, eyes focusing on the rain that fronted the distant lightning and crying thunder. "It's pouring outside, and I'm inside. With you. Not with my mom. With you, Mello. And… for some reason, that means so much to me."

Neither boy said anything after that. They just stood in front of the window, side by side, watching the rain fall and enjoying one another's company. Slowly, the candle burned down to practically nothing and the flame was extinguished. Then the two boys readied themselves for bed as they had so many times before.

Once Matt was in one bed and Mello was in the other, they sat in silence. Then…

"Mello?"

"Yeah, Matt?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now shut up and sleep."

"Okay."

Thirty seconds later.

"Mello?"

"…Yes?"

"You're a good friend."

"Only to you. Now, your _good friend_ is trying to sleep."

"Okay. G'Ni'Night, Mells."

"G'Night, Matty."

About a minute later.

"Mello?"

"Bed, now."

"Okay."

…

The next morning, Mello would wake up late, run a brush through his hair and throw on the first outfit he could get his hands on. Then he'd set to work at waking up his roommate. He pounced on the sleeping redhead and shook him awake –or, at least he _tried_ to. But… the redhead wasn't breathing. His heart wasn't beating. There weren't any signs of life radiating. Even his pale alabaster flesh had become cold to the touch.

Fear rang through Mello's voice, echoing in his screams as he clambered onto the bed and hovered over the corpse-like figure. He planted one hand on Matt's shoulder while his other went to trace the contours of the body's face, caressing a pallid cheek as he tried to figure out what had gone wrong.

What happened to Matt?

Why did Mello suddenly feel so frightened and alone? He thought to all their one-sided disputes, all the times he told the redhead to shut up, and all the times they'd insulted one another. All of those little moments suddenly seemed so precious. He pressed his lips to the icy ones beneath him.

This was all wrong.

…

Now fifteen years old, Mello woke up with wide eyes and a pounding heart; his head was hazed but he willed himself to be alert. He couldn't seem to breath; his chest felt so painfully tight and if it weren't for the slight weight of the warm body next to him, he'd believe his dream to be real.

He hated sleep. He had such terrible nightmares. That's why he slept so rarely, and when he did sleep, it was never than a few precious hours at a time. He needed to be awake, to avoid the horrors that his mind would feed him.

He didn't want to see and feel Matt's decaying flesh. He didn't want any of that. No. He wanted to keep the fourteen year old redhead safe and happy.

He slung an arm around the younger teen and pulled him even closer, running his opposing hand through copper-colored strands and just assuring himself that he was not alone. Because he hated being alone. In fact, the very idea was terrifying, though he'd never admit it; he was much too proud for that.

Even as the words "There's a bunny in the hat, mommy. Just watch." reached his ears, the blonde found himself smiling.

Because Matt was asleep, dreaming of good things that were not meant to last, rather than nightmares that could never fade away.

Mello knew that the redhead's mom loved her son dearly, even took him to the circus regularly. She always bought him popcorn and cotton candy; always let him greet the clowns with big red noses and floppy shoes; and always let him watch the magician.

Matt loved the magicians more than anything. He loved illusions. But, more than anything, he loved to entertain the idea that the tricks were real. Even if he could see right through the thin wires and smoke and mirrors, he still wanted to believe.

Always a child at heart, no matter the age, Matt was very much the same to this day. He still believed in false things from time to time, even if he knew the impossibilities. He just wanted something to cling to. And, with his dad long deceased and his mother abandoning him without a second thought to travel with a juggling man from the circus, the naïve redhead needed something –_someone_.

And Mello wanted nothing more than to _be_ that someone. And so, each and every day, he found something that caught the redhead's attention, and he played upon that, keeping the two of them entertained and often getting them into trouble.

Like when they found that stray cat outside. Matt was so sure it was cold and lonely. And though Mello was allergic, they took the poor creature in and tried to keep it. The end result was Mello's allergies giving away their secret and the cat being sent to live in a shelter. At this, Matt was devastated until Mello explained that the shelter was to the cat what Wammy's was to them. It was a simple analogy, and Matt gave a smile at hearing it.

Then there was that time when Matt asked another orphan what he was playing. Mello observed from afar, curious as to what the redhead was up to but also wanting to grant him the impression of personal space. Of course, this didn't last long as the older orphan shoved Matt into a wall and made a nasty threat, but… Mello was there in the blink of an eye, forcing the bully away from Matt and choke-slamming him to the floor before prying the game from his fingers and handing it to Matt. "Oh, happy birthday, Matty. Didn't getcha anything, but this should do. Go play. Imma have a talk with whatshisname." –And Matt's been addicted to games ever since.

And then there was that time, -_no_!

No more reminiscing. Now was not the time for that. Not with a big exam right around the corner!

…

Mello carefully removed Matt from himself and got up, quickly readying himself and gathering his study material. Then, just as he cracked open a book and his eyes began to skim over pages he'd read a dozen times before, he heard it.

The rustling of blankets. The creaking of bedsprings. Then… a voice. "Mello?"

The blonde inwardly groaned, needing to get his study on if he wanted to best Near this time. He'd been trying for so long; it seemed pointless to give up now. Still, he kept his eyes on the book and grumbled "yeah, Matt?"

Matt sat up, the blankets pooling at his waist, instantly revealing that he slept naked. (It had become a something of a spectacle in the last month, for he'd finally begun to mature physically and was becoming vain –vain enough to strut his stuff every chance he got. And, though he was quite nice to look at, Mello was growing tired of the self-praise and endless staring into a mirror that the redhead had taken a liking to. Fuckin' narcissist.) "Mells, I was wondering… Have you ever thought about… y'know… Girls?"

Mello groaned at the very idea, grabbing a nearby empty soda can and tossing it in the general direction of the redhead.

Matt easily dodged before hurling himself at Mello, knocking him away from his studies and pinning him to the floor with his naked body. "I'm serious, Mells! I've been thinkin' 'bout some stuff, and… I kinda need to know what to do with… those… urges."

Mello's eyes widened as the situation dawned on him. "Urges? Like, sexual urges?" He shuddered at the very idea and flung Matt off. He pointed to the redhead's exposed sex before explaining. "See that? It's called a penis. Now, go look up some porn and jack off or some shit." With that, he grabbed his books and moved to the desk at the far end of the room. He hadn't time for this, and Matt could get on his nerves from time to time.

Sometimes, Matt was just too naïve for his own good. Then again, sometimes this was not the case.

Matt jutted his bottom lip out and pouted, like a five year old being denied a HappyMeal. He sashayed his way over to the blonde and squeezed between Mello and the desk, slipping onto his lap and giving a wide and toothy grin. "But Mello, who needs porn when I have a roommate like you?"

"Matt, you asked about girls. You're straight. And I have to study."

"Asking about girls does not imply that I like them, nor does it seal the fate of my sexuality."

"Go. Now. I have to study."

"And… even if I did like girls, you kinda look like one…"

"That does it, Matt, stop fuckin' around! I need to study, ya dumb shit!" With that, Mello's anger soared and he jerked up, tossing Matt to the side and flipping the desk full of study material. He was livid, beyond pissed. He drew back his leg and slammed his foot into the redhead's side, kicking him as hard as he possibly could; he kicked and kicked. And nine kicks later, he dropped to his knees and landed a punch to the other youth's face, feeling the snapping of cartilage before pulling his hand back and trying to calm his escalated breathing.

Matt's eyes grew wide, not from pain but surprise. Sure, it was normal for Mello to get angry with him, and sure, it was quite ritualistic for them to toss one another around and exchange blows, but… not like this. No. Mello was never one to take a cheap shot; he always made sure they were on common ground before taking a swing; he always threw a hit with the intent on taking one in return, but not now. There was no fairness in this.

No justice. No rhyme or reason. Just pent-up anger and rage starting at Mello's core and exploding onto Matt's weakening body.

As Mello fought to compose himself, he took in the redhead's trembling form.

And for once, there was silence.

And though it was quiet, Mello had no desire to grab his book and study. Instead, his eyes burned with the desire to produce tears, but he held them back, getting to his feet and turning away. "Matt, just… go to bed or something. I'll see you later." With that, he walked out of the room, needing time to himself to think of what he'd done.

To think of how he'd hurt his best friend.

To think of how pointless everything seemed anymore.

And, mostly, to think of how much he wished Matt would just shut up sooner. If the damned redhead would learn to hold his tongue, Mello would be angry less. Mello would be able to play in the rain, or sleep, or study whenever he wanted. Mello might even make First at Wammy's.

Why couldn't the redhead shut up? Why did he have to have such a loud mouth and an obnoxious personality?

…

The day progressed with Mello getting breakfast, studying, preparing for the test, attending and eating lunch, and finally entering his final class for the day.

It was mildly disheartening that he hadn't seen Matt in any of the classes they shared, nor had they passed one another in the halls or even sat together at lunch. Mello worried at first, but then thought better of it, deciding that Matt was probably in the room playing a game and playing hooky or something. Or… maybe he was still out of sorts for earlier events. It was hard to tell.

The final class seemed to drag on forever without Matt there to liven up the joint. Nothing but studying and taking notes. No one to whisper or pass notes to; no one to help prank the boring ass teacher; and no one to meet in the bathroom in favor of having a drink of the alcohol they smuggled in and hid in the handicap stall.

The class was coming to an end with only minutes to spare when Near, the albino twat who bested Mello at everything, took the scenic route to turn in his paper (which he NEVER does; he's a straight forward person and is most notable for making a beeline from point A to point B and then back to point A –point A being his seat and point B being the teacher's desk in this case.) He paused by Mello and whispered quietly: "I don't understand why you are doing this to Matt; he depends on you, and you depend on him. Stop playing games, Mello. It will only prolong your misery, and then… you'll both be alone, both losing." And he walked away, dropping his completed essay off at the teacher's desk before reclaiming his seat and reaching a hand to fiddle with a lock of cocaine-colored hair.

Mello just sat there, furious. He hadn't a clue what that albino was talking about, nor did he care. All he could really focus on was how badly he wanted to finish this essay, and yet… there he sat, unable to concentrate.

…

The bell rang, signaling class to be over and for everyone to turn in their work, whether it was finished or not.

Mello hadn't finished. He had four questions left. FOUR. FUCKIN'. QUESTIONS! He could have answered them. He was sure he knew the answers. But the damn bell –it was all Near's fault! Near's comment… about Matt –_no, fuck Near_! It was all Matt's fault.

_Matt_ and his big mouth. _Matt_ and his naïve outlook on life. _Matt_ and his uncontrollable hormones. _Matt_ and… _JUST MATT_!

…

The blonde turned in his papers and stormed out of the classroom, not even gathering his books as he exited. He stomped down the halls, making his presence known. Because he was angry, and he dared anyone to piss him off. He sneered at teachers and staff members; he scowled and growled at fellow orphans, making some back away in fear and others whimper and hide.

And when he finally made his way to his and Matt's shared room, his body was on fire and his mind was in a rage-induced haze. He needed an outlet. He needed to hit something. He needed a reason to scream.

His dark blue eyes landed on Matt. He sat at the edge of his bed, feet dangling and body hunched over; hands on his knees and eyes glued to the television as the movie Titanic played out on the screen.

_-"I'll never let you go, Jack" -_

Mello moved between Matt and the tv, blocking the redhead's view and glowering at his roommate. It took a lot of willpower not to soften his expression and go comfort the redhead once he saw those sad puppy eyes, split lip and swollen nose, dried-up tearstains, and the number of bruises that littered his lithe frame, which was clothed only by a pair of navy sweatpants and famed goggles that hung around his neck.

Mello didn't remember hurting Matt to that extent, but he wasn't about to act weak; he was a tough guy, and right now, he was still mad… wasn't he? "Hey… I didn't mean to hurt you earlier, but… you just piss me off… so much." He curled his hands into fists for emphasis, but he had no intent to hit the other. No, not right now. Not with how battered the redhead was.

For several seconds, blue and green eyes just stared straight through one another; there were no words. Then…

"Matt (**1**), I'm trying to apologize, you ungrateful little shit! Say something!" He grabbed Matt by the hair and jerked him from his perch on the bed.

Matt whimpered but kept his mouth shut.

"Say something! Anything! Yell at me, you asshole! Accept my apology, dumb fuck! Just… acknowledge me!" Mello shoved his alleged friend against the wall where he pinned him. "You're supposed to be my friend. You're supposed to put up with my shit and go along with my shenanigans. But… more importantly…" as he spoke, his voice cracked and lowered in volume. "More importantly, you're supposed… to forgive me."

Bright emeralds shined with unshed tears; his mouth opened and closed, but no sounds escaped.

"Talk to me. Please." And Mello finally let tears slip as he pinned the redhead in place with one hand and slapped him with the other. He didn't want to hurt his friend, but he was so angry, and he didn't know how else to deal with such emotion. He hit him again and again, his vision blurring and hiding the consequences from his sight. He couldn't see Matt's mouth moving soundlessly, just like he couldn't see the pained expressions contorting that once beautiful face.

Mello kept hitting Matt; slaps became a combination of smacks, backhands, and wild punches.

All the while the redhead never fought back. Never made a sound. Nothing.

"Say something. Cry. Scream. Tell me you hate me. Just… say anything. I need to hear it, okay? Give me that much. Say one word, and I'll leave you alone. Forever, if you want. Just… don't be so quiet. Don't be quiet and still like a corpse!" And Mello suddenly felt himself drained of energy; he leaned against Matt and nuzzled close, fighting back the sobs that threatened to devour his body.

Matt still gave no audible response, and Mello found himself pressing an ear to Matt's chest, needing to feel and hear that rhythmic heartbeat to ensure himself that the redhead was still alive…

Mello couldn't be sure whether or not he was dreaming; he just wanted all his problems to go away. He wanted to go outside with Matt and stand in the rain. He wanted to lay in bed, tired and listening to Matt's pointless babble. Fuck, he even wanted the redhead to interrupt his study time in favor of talk of puberty and sexual experimentation.

Just then, with those thoughts, Mello decided he could come up with an idea to make the redhead talk to him. And he was just desperate enough to try it.

"Matt, (**2**) you _will_ talk to me. I promise that when I'm done with you, you'll be screaming my name. Words will be leaving your mouth, and they'll be directed at me." He paused, allowing a rather seductive smirk to play across his features as he spoke in a sultry voice: "Come play with me. Like we used to… in the rain."

And still, the redhead said nothing, simply appearing to be confused and somewhat pleading, looking even more vulnerable with his injuries.

"Do you ever think about girls?" Mello asked in a teasing tone, placing one hand to the redhead's bare chest and lightly running his fingers over the tight contours of the freshly developing body; his hand snaked lower and lower, and he fell to his knees as his hand reached that slight tent that had formed within the confides of the sweatpants; he traced the outline of the budding erection. "Oh, is my roommate a little excited? Well, then, let's play, shall we? You like games, don't you?" With that, he grabbed one of the gamer's hands and carefully sucked a finger in. He swirled his tongue around the digit before taking it all the way down to the knuckle, moaning, and pulling away. "This little piggy went to the market," he said in a slightly garbled voice, mouth still wrapped around the finger.

By now, the redhead's eyes were shut and he was biting his lip to keep from making noises. He could feel his excitement growing, and it didn't help that he was at that ripe age where everything turned him on.

The next finger was in Mello's mouth soon enough; he teased and licked and sucked at it. "This little piggy stayed home."

Matt's breath hitched; still, he fought to keep silent.

Yet another finger. "This little piggy cried out for Mello," Mello said, biting down rather hard and leaving his teeth imprinted in the flesh.

At the painful stimulation, Matt finally let out a soft cry, but he stifled it by clamping a hand over his own mouth.

"And this little piggy wanted laid," Mello growled this line, abandoning the fingers and bringing his lips to the fabric that covered the redhead's erection. He sucked through the cotton, allowing his own saliva to soak through before pulling away and placing both hands at the redhead's waistline. A glint of mischievousness flickered in his eyes but quickly vanished as he hooked his fingers onto the material and forced it down, effectively exposing his prime target. "And… do you know what happened to the last little piggy?" he asked quietly?

Matt let out a soft whimper, still covering his mouth with one hand; his other hand fisted Mello's hair, urging him to go on.

The blonde chuckled lightly. "C'mon, take a guess and I'll blow your mind… and your dick."

Another whimper, this one louder. The redhead unconsciously bucked his hips and tried to keep calm, though he was losing this battle, and his body was craving more.

When he didn't receive the desired answer, Mello pulled away from his exposed friend and sighed. "Well then, it looks like I have to go to Plan B. Don't move or I'll break your DS." He got up, dusted his dirtied knees off and walked over to his nightstand, where he retrieved a familiar set of beads. His rosary. He walked back to the redhead and knelt down once more. He slipped the beaded cord over the base of the redhead's painfully growing erection and looped it several times, making it as tight as he could get it without causing too much harm to the other, fashioning it into a makeshift cock-ring. "And the last little piggy can cum when my own friend decides to speak to me."

Matt still refused to respond.

Mello was starting to get irritated, but this irritation only made him more determined. He turned his full attention to Matt's engorged member and nudged it with his nose, watching the stiff appendage carefully, as if it might bite him. Then, after taking a quick breath and assuring himself, he placed his lips to the head of the cock, as if kissing it; he slowly parted his lips against the sensitive flesh and allowed his tongue to join, licking at the slit and slowly taking an inch into his own heated cavern. He tested the feel of his tongue on the heated flesh and nearly gagged when he felt the other's hips jerk involuntarily. Feeling the tip of the cock rammed down his throat, Mello pulled away and slapped Matt's thigh, leaving a welt almost instantly. "Fucker, I'm doing you a favor." He got up, and stomped away, not looking back to see the redhead slump the floor, still leaning against the wall as he grabbed and pumped his raging hard-on.

And Matt continued to stroke and tease himself, trying to get off, though the makeshift cock-ring prevented the necessary release he so desperately wanted. He groaned and gripped himself tighter, needing friction as he thrust into his own hand, and –oh, fuck if he didn't want to just ejaculate and light up a smoke right then and there.

When Mello returned to Matt's side, he held a bottle of Hershey's Chocolate Syrup in one hand and a PS2 controller in the grasp of his other

The redhead looked up at the blonde from where he slumped against the wall; his eyes were glazed over with lust and desire and he didn't comprehend what exactly was going on… Even as he was pushed to the floor face-first and straddled by Mello. No warning signs went off, not even when the cord to his PS2 controller was wound around his neck and pulled tightly. His lips parted in a silent scream, but there was no air flow, and his vocal cords wouldn't work.

"You're getting off on this, you kinky bastard."

Silence.

Mello used his own weight to pin the other teen down. He narrowed his eyes and opened the bottle of syrup before drizzling it in random patters on the redhead's back and then his ass cheeks. He slapped both hands against the mess of chocolate that decorated the redhead's back and began to rub it in, gliding his hand up and down and in small circles, working up to the shoulders and neck before trailing back down and firmly gripping that tight ass. "Does that feel good? Do you want me to lick you clean? You're a dirty boy, all covered in chocolate. I could eat you up, you know."

Matt only whimpered and pressed his face to the floor, wishing he could be anywhere else at the moment, and… at the same time, wishing for this agonizingly erotic torture to continue.

And continue it would.

Mello worked at the chocolaty massage for bit before licking is fingers clean and beginning to pull his own clothes off. He stripped himself bare and tossed his garments into a heap in some direction or another. Then he leaned down, pressing his chest to Matt's back and transferring chocolate from Matt to himself. His own tongue then darted down to lap some of the dark substance from the redhead's neck before he bit down and suckled hungrily, leaving a mark all his own.

But this was becoming all too much for the redhead. The cords of the controller were still wound around his neck, though they had loosened and no longer constricted his air supply, until Mello bit the tangled cord with his teeth and pulled… just enough to cause discomfort and a bit excitement. He released the cord and unwrapped it from the gamer's throat. He set it aside and adjusted his position so that he had an even better view of that nice round ass of Matt's. It was round without being unsightly; it was easily concealed in baggy jeans or sweatpants, but now that Mello had such an intimate look at it, it was… perfect. Mostly firm with just enough softness to grab onto.

The blonde suckled his own chocolate-covered fingers for a moment before pulling 'em out and watching as a mixture of melted chocolate and saliva dripped down his palm and wrist. Then, he moved off the redhead, wrapping one arm around his mid-section and pulling him to his knees; his other hand was still dripping as he teased and then plunged one finger into the tight coil of muscle that held Matt's innocence.

Matt let out a gasp of surprise.

Another finger and a scissoring motion, stretching and feeling, pushing and prodding, trying to prepare the virgin body for the ultimate sacrifice. Then… a third finger.

This was too much.

Matt's teeth sunk into his bottom lip at the intrusion. He whined deliciously before trying to buck the blonde away from him, only succeeding in drawing those fingers in further until they brushed against a bundle of nerves. He grunted and groaned, teeth tearing more into his lip and blood beginning to flow. He could feel the tissue of his lip ripping until his top and bottom teeth tore through all the way and connected through the bloody crevice of his lip. Tears leaked out, and he finally howled out in a mixture of pain and pleasure at what he was feeling.

Mello continued to hold his roommate down and after he deemed the redhead to be stretched well enough, he withdrew his fingers and lined his own aching dick up with the quivering hole. He took a deep, anxious breath as his fingers found and gripped onto Matt's hips tightly, surely leaving bruises in their wake. Then, without warning, he snapped his hips and buried himself all the way to the hilt, letting out a low and throaty moan at the tight heat that made his cock throb and pulse and seek that sweet release.

Matt writhed beneath him, face contorted in pain at the burning sensations that ripped through his core as he was roughly taken from behind; he howled in sheer agony, blood spattering from his lip and mouth as he let forth ungodly wails.

"That's it, let me hear it," Mello coaxed as his breath fell in a short raggedy tandem; his hips jerked and jolted and his pace quickened. This was it. He was denouncing his virginity and Matt's. It all came down to this and he was going to make it memorable. He moaned loudly and drove himself deeper, harder, faster. He gave into his carnal desires, pulling out most of the way and slamming back in with such intensity that his vision faded. He squeezed his eyes shut and just pounded the trembling body beneath him. "Oh, dear God, fuck. Mmmmm. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Ngh!"

Eventually Matt's cries died down and his body stilled. Pleasure left him long ago and he was growing numb to the pain.

Mello didn't seem to notice, too focused on his own coiling pressure that burned inside. He pulled Matt closer and angled his thrust so that he could go in even deeper, only to be rewarded with a strangled moan.

Matt's moan.

Matt could feel Mello's modest cock hit his prostate, and he focused on that, fingers biting into the wooden floor beneath him and toes curling tightly. He felt his own hips rocking in synch with the blonde's erratic movements, and the feeling was pure bliss.

Mello's thrust continued to become more intense and less rhythmic. Sweat rolled down his body and he panted heavily as he slammed in once more, eyes rolling and lips parting in a final cry of pleasure _–"Oh, fuck, Maaatt!"_ (**3**) –as he spilled into his companion. He rode out his orgasm, reveling in euphoria before pulling out and laying beside the redhead.

And Matt almost instantly got up, grinning, removing the rosary/cock-ring from himself and dropping it carelessly to thefloor; he slyly moved to sink his own fingertips into Mello's flesh. "Mello, thank you. So much. I've been waiting all day for you to _say my name_. And now…-" he trailed off, forcing Mello's legs around his waist and guiding his own aching member to the sweetness that was Mello. He forced himself in dryly and moaned wantonly, stilling himself immediately as he listened to the other's virginal shout of pain.

"Wh-What the fuck, Matt?! I j-just wanted you to talk to me. And it esc-alated to s-sex."

"Yeah, and you had your fun. My turn, Mells." He pulled the blonde closer, wrapping his arms around him and giving a slow, soft, sensual thrust. "It's okay. It'll hurt at first, but it gets better. Just… Just think about the rain. The way it chills your skin and makes you clothes heavy. The way it feels when it splashes around you. The way it washes away everything bad and leaves the world renewed. Just… remember the rain."

And Mello did remember the rain. All the times he and Matt snuck out and play in it. All the times he held out his arms and twirled around and danced in it. All the times that Matt hid under the shelter of the tree until wheedled from the lodging and into a brawl of sorts that would leave them both smiling in the end.

But right now, Mello's arms wound around Matt's neck, and he tried desperately to ignore the pain, but… even pleasant memories weren't enough to stave off the immense agony that coursed through his physical being. He could feel Matt inside him, and the sensations were too foreign and uncomfortable to be welcomed. "Just… make it quick, Matty. I don't want to feel like this," he said, forcing his tone to be even so as not to give away how much he was hurting.

Matt responded to the plea by leaning in and giving a gentle lick to a stray tear that cascaded; his lips brushed Mello's cheek and lips; his kisses were soft and gentle –not at all rough and exciting like before, but… pleasant, warm, and… loving. "I don't wanna hurt you, Mells, so… just relax, 'kay?" he whispered between the barrages of kisses.

As his discomfort lessened, Mello gave into temptation and began to properly respond to Matt's administrations, moving his own mouth against the gamer's and even parting his lips to allow the kiss to deepen.

Their tongues curled and rolled around one another's, and a sort of passion began to take root, blossoming in what became rolling hips, heated moans, and a fierce battle between tongues.

As the intimacy progressed, Matt could feel his own throbbing erection ready to burst with the tightly coiled pressure in him, and it took a lot of will power not to hammer into the blonde and find release right then and there, but he managed to control himself, slowing his pace and seeking the blonde's own prostate with his sensitive cock. He thrust in just deep enough to hit it, just slow enough make the other cry out in frustration and want. And he continued the series of shallow thrusts as he snaked a hand between their bodies and gripped the blonde's own weeping member. His thumb ran over the slit and circled the tip; he slowly ran his hand down the length, squeezing and pulling in all the right ways.

Mello, though enjoying wave after wave of torrential bliss, grew tired of the slow progression and took matters into his own hands; he pushed Matt away to the floor, forcing him flat on his back as he sat up and took control of the situation, thrusting his own hips up and down, riding the redhead for all he was worth, making certain to keep the hard and quick thrusts angled directly at that spot that could make everything seem so perfect and euphoric.

And after a small eternity, Mello growled lowly, stilling his movements after one final plunge and arch of his back; he exploded his own white hot magma between himself and his partner. He gasped and panted loudly, trying to calm himself after everything that had happened. His body trembled and his muscles protested at holding him up any longer.

Thankfully, the redhead seemed to notice and carefully helped the blonde off and pulled close.

Mello waited for his orgasmic sensitivity to start to wear down before choking out a bitter complaint. "You… didn't cum," he said distastefully, hating that he'd ejaculated twice and Matt had yet to do so even once.

Matt only smiled. "Yeah, but that's okay. I just have a more stamina than you do. After discovering hentai, I got a bit obsessive, but… I'm over it. This was way better than jerking it solo."

Mello looked at him incredulously. "But… you didn't get off." He ran a hand through his own golden locks and sighed, disappointed. "Fuck, I must really suck at this kind of thing."

And Matt chuckled. "I don't mind if you suck, y'know."

At that, Mello groaned. "Matt, just… shut up. I'm not in the mood for your snarky attitude."

"Okay, Mells."

With that, Matt snaked his own hand down to his pulsing need, gave a few jerks and spilled his seed onto himself.

After that, all was quiet… for about thirty second. Then…

"Mells?"

"… Yeah?"

"We need to shower. Y'know that, right? We're, like, covered in chocolate and semen… And I think your ass is bleeding."

"And why the fuck is your ass not bleeding too?" As he said this, Mello wanted to fume and be angry, but he hadn't the energy for anger, too tired to be anything but calm.

"Because, though I've never had sex, your tiny dick isn't the first thing to be shoved up my ass."

Hearing this, Mello quirked a brow and forced himself to sit up, ignoring the soreness he felt as he did so. "Come again?"

"Told ya. Porn. Hentai. Lots of masturbation. Fuck, Mells, I didn't go out and buy sex toys or anything, but I noticed the handle of Near's hairbrush –it's thick and round and has ridges that graduate in size- and I just kinda… borrowed it from time to time, and…-"

"AND YOU FUCKED YOURSELF WITH NEAR'S HAIRBRUSH?!" Mello was torn between laughing and yelling, but the shrill voice and high pitched volume he used seemed to steal the rest of his energy. He was too exhausted. He laid back down next to Matt and placed his head on the redhead's chest, listening to that beautiful and steady heartbeat he'd come to know and love.

All was seemingly peaceful. Then…

"Mells?"

"Matty… Bed, now. Shower,later."

"Okay. But, for the record, I wasn't ignoring you today."

"…"

"Mells, I was Jinxed, so I wasn't allowed to talk. I wanted so badly to tell you, but I got hit, like, a lot. So, I just went to our room and waited all day for you to come and say my name three times."

"…"

"Mells?"

"…"

"Don't be like that. You know the rules of being Jinxed."

"…"

"Mells, talk to me, please?"

"… Matt, shut up."

_**END**_

…

* * *

**/Well, that's it. I wish I could have come up with a better title, and the scenes in it could have been better, but… eh, I'm semi-proud of this. It was written for the one and only CatatonicVanity (MY Sauce!) She's a good friend, and I hope she likes this. That said, review!/**


End file.
